Split Lip
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: After a nice long afternoon of play, Bonnie trips and splits her lip. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly go to the hospital with her, but, as we all know, something as ordinary as that, will turn into an adventure…
1. Chapter 1: Ow!

Split Lip

Summary: After a nice long afternoon of play, Bonnie trips and splits her lip. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly go to the hospital with her, but, as we all know, something as ordinary as that, will turn into an adventure…

English Friendship/Hurt/Comfort Rated: K Chapters: Words: Woody & Bonnie

Chapter 1:

Ow!

_Time Frame: Almost a year since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Five and a half years old_

Bonnie was on her knees in her bedroom, doing her absolute favorite thing in the whole world: playing with her toys. What better way for a five year old girl to spend her Saturday afternoon then with the company of her best friends?

"Sheriff Woody and Buzz need to save Jessie!" she exclaimed, placing the red haired cowgirl doll on top of her star and moon mobile. The brown haired cowboy doll and purple and green space ranger seemed to truly look up at her. Of course, Bonnie was having too much fun to notice, she was only interested in seeing what would happen after this.

Woody climbed on top of Buzz, their combined height not quite enough to reach Jessie. She gasped, searching around the room for another toy to help save her. Bonnie spotted a purple pony tailed, orange clad rag doll at the foot of her bed and smiled. "Look everyone! The evil witch is actually nice, she wants to help Woody and Buzz save Jessie!"

The "evil witch", Dolly, was put on top of the two male toys, and reached for the trapped doll. Finally, their hands connected, pulling Jessie back to safety on the green blanket covered bed.

Bonnie hugged the four toys close to her, giggling happily. "We saved her! Good work!" she exclaimed, setting up the toys on her pillow. She grabbed her other toys: Hamm, Buttercup, Rex, Trixie, Bullseye, Mr. Potatohead, Mrs. Potatohead, and Mr. Prickle Pants, setting them around the first four.

"Bonnie! Honey, it's time for lunch!" Bonnie's mother, Eve, called from the kitchen.

The little girl was reluctant to leave her game on pause, but agreed, hopping off of the bed. "Now, be good and have fun while I'm gone!" she instructed, before running out, her green dress-up cape billowing behind her.

To Bonnie's unawareness, the toys _did _come to life, sitting up and stretching. Her spirit and excitement always made them happy, but a little tight, so they relaxed for a while.

Jessie slyly slid next to Buzz, pushing up the bill of her red cowboy hat. "Thanks for saving me," she whispered, the blush that crept into his cheeks irresistible. Ever since he had been set on his Spanish Mode, she had seen a totally different side of him.

Dolly couldn't help but giggle a little at Jessie's remark, playing along. "I'm glad I joined the good side to save you," she joked, gently elbowing Woody. All four began to laugh out loud.

"She really is a precious little girl," sighed Jessie happily, her satisfaction with her new owner, after a scarred past of owners that turned against her, Bonnie was like a gift from heaven for toys like them.

Woody only smiled, looking up at the wall, covered by her shaky crayon pictures of each toy. He stared right into his own brown eyes, unable to hide the smile spreading across his face. "She sure is."

0o0

Twenty minutes later, Bonnie galloped back into the room, even more energized then before. "Hi everyone!" she exclaimed, seeing that each toy was still perfectly in place. She grabbed Woody and Buzz, sticking them in her handmade spaceship. "Look out! They're heading for Saturn to hula hoop with the ring there!" She put Jessie and Dolly in the backseats of the cardboard spaceship. "Blast off!"

The spaceship flew through open air, landing on the bed, bouncing as it hit the mattress. "They've landed on Mars! They need to find some more rocket power if they want to make it to Saturn!" Bonnie picked up Hamm, uncapping his cork, shaking out the small amount of change she had. "Let's deposit some change into the spaceship!"

Making some engine noises, she flew the spaceship over the bed, jumping up and down. "They got off of Mars, and are heading for Saturn now, but first, they've got to collect some stars!"

She grabbed a handful of star-shaped noodles, the uncooked kind, sprinkling them in the toy's laps. "There! We've collected some stars to take back to Earth, so our mission is almost complete! Only a few more miles until Jupiter!"

The spaceship flew in circles around the room, with Bonnie supplying the noises. "We're almost there! We're about the be the first people to set foot on Jupiter! We'll be landing in: three, two-"

Before she could yell "one", her foot caught on her blanket draping over the side of the bed. Spiraling down to the hardwood floor, Bonnie fell hard on her face, the spaceship sliding across the floor from her hands.

Woody waited anxiously in silence, hopefully for her to get up again and continue playing. She had fallen down countless times, so she had to be okay, right?

The little girl let out a heart-wrenching shriek of pain, which immediately answered his question: Bonnie wasn't okay.

**Aw, I hate putting her through so much pain. =( It's based off when I was her age, and was running down a hardwood flooring hallway. Poor Bonnie…review, and find out if she'll be okay!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

Chapter 2:

The Hospital

**Oh my God, this chapter was so incredibly overdue! I totally forgot about this, so I kicked myself to finish this chapter. (Yeah, I've been working more on "The Hardest Part", which is going great, plus my newest one-shots!) So, enjoy this long overdue chapter, and read, review, and enjoy!**

She continued to sob, her fist clutched to her mouth, while the toys were still laid on the floor. Woody wanted nothing more then to get to his feet, to be by the toddler's side. But, he was bound to his stiff position of being a child's play-thing for a few more hours.

Eve ran into the bedroom, hearing her daughter's screams, kneeling next to her. "Shh…it's okay, let Mommy see," she coaxed, gently guiding her hand away from her mouth to see what had happened. She hid her gasp of surprise to see that her teeth had gone down hard into her bottom lip, leaving a bleeding gap inside of it. "Okay, honey, I want you to calm down a second so we can take you to get your lip fixed."

Even though the blood and the tears, Bonnie grabbed Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly to come with her. She didn't want to go anywhere right now without her Sheriff Woody by her side.

0o0

The ride to the hospital was quick, probably because Eve sped a little on the highway. Bonnie's condition immediately earned her a room, and a operation date set up for that same evening. She now lay on the white clothed bed, a soaked washcloth pressed to her injured lip. The toys lay next to her, waiting for the moment to come for them to come to life.

It came when Bonnie fell asleep, eventually crying herself to sleep, and her mother learning more about the operation. Woody immediately sat up, observing Bonnie's condition, the pain he felt for her over-powering.

Dolly allowed him to take her hand, while she took hands with Jessie, who did the same with Buzz, until they had formed a circle around the sleeping girl. "Let's hope that whatever happens to Bonnie will be for the best and that she heals fast."

They dropped hands, standing in silence, watching her sleep. Jessie cocked her head, seeing the wet washcloth she held to her lip, caught sight of a blood stain, and went limp in Buzz's arms.

"Uh, I guess she is a bit faint of heart," Dolly guessed, even though it was nothing like the tomboyish cowgirl. The idea that blood would make her faint was last on her list of things about Jessie.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening made them back on alert: they were toys. A young doctor stepped in and looked down at Bonnie, examining her clipboard. She checked something off, put another wet washcloth on her lip, and left.

The second they left, the four came back to life to examine the child again. Jessie's eyes fluttered and she stood up, shaking her head to clear her mind, her red braid flying around. "Sorry about that," she apologized to Buzz, "I guess I wasn't expecting to see blood."

"She stopped bleeding," Buzz assured her, pointing to the clean wet washcloth. "A nurse came in and switched the one with-I mean the dirty one."

"Either way, she'll wake up soon," Woody spoke, starting back under the blankets. As if on cue, a soft whimper came from her, and she turned over. The others returned to their positions next to her, still and stiff as any normal toy would be.

Bonnie sleepily awoke, snuggling down further under the blankets, as if she would fall asleep again. But, her brown eyes snapped open, and she sat up, keeping the cool cloth over her lip, which pulsated with pain. "Mommy?" she called, confused that she was in the hospital.

Eve heard her daughter calling, and quickly walked through the door to check on her, a nurse on her heels. "Hey sweetie, do you feel any better?" she asked, smoothing Bonnie's forehead.

"My lip still hurts," she murmured, her slightly swollen lip making it hard to speak clearly. Using the hand not in her mother's grip, she fished around in the covers for Woody. Bonnie found him and pressed him to her chest, feeling a little bit more brave with him at her side.

Eve squeezed her hand, preparing to give her daughter a description of the surgery she was going to endure. "Sweetie, tonight you're going to go to sleep, and while you do, you're going to be given surgery. That means, you're going to be very asleep, so that the nice doctors can fix your lip. I promise you won't feel a thing."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, recoiling slightly at the thought of being fixed while she was asleep. Wouldn't she feel something during this? She then remembered a shot that her cousin had been given before his surgery on his leg. What was it? Anes…ante…anesthesia! "They're going to give me anesthesia?"

"That's right sweetheart, they'll give you anesthesia, then while you sleep, they'll fix your lip, and you won't feel a thing. It might be sore when you wake up, but I promise that everything will be okay: the best part is you get to have a lot of soft foods afterwards, including pudding," Eve added, hoping that would soften the news about the surgery.

A slight smile crossed her face, despite her swollen lip, while she kissed her forehead again. "You can't eat anything until the surgery tonight, so it's up to you what you want to do next. The doctor said that you were supposed to get more sleep, but it's your choice what you want to do."

"I think I'll fall asleep again," Bonnie answered, rolling over in bed, continuing to hold the washcloth to her lip, laying her cheek on the cool white pillow. Eve smiled down at her, before quietly leaving the room, _not _looking forward to filling in more paperwork for the surgery.

After she fell asleep again, the toys came to life quickly, even though there was nothing wrong. They watched her sleep, more peacefully this time, until someone spoke from the corner.

"Psst!"

The four turned around to see a stuffed horse in the corner of the room, trotting out from under the plastic chair, looking around suspiciously. He hopped up on the bed, shaking his black mane, which matched his equally black coat. "Oh my God, I thought I would never see another real toy again! Well, considering this room is almost never used, I guess that makes sense, but still! Oh, I'm Nightshade, by the way, but don't worry, I won't bite! Unless you're a carrot!" Nightshade laughed at his own joke, while they four just watched him, confused by the horse's hurried words.

"Well, I'm Woody, and this is Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly; this is our owner, Bonnie, who is going to have lip surgery," the cowboy informed him, while Nightshade quickly nodded, his hooves vibrating, like a human tapping their fingers on a ledge.

"Yep, I heard all of that, but I gotta warn you about something!" Nightshade exclaimed, his voice turning panicked.

Before he could, the door opened, so the toys scattered, dropping next to Bonnie, while Nightshade scrambled to the corner. The nurse, who had come to check on Bonnie, looked at the toys, then the corner, assumed it was her imagination, and began to switch out the washcloths.

**There! I know it's dangerously short, but it was all I could squeeze into this filler chapter. -_-' (Because I had to introduce Nightshade at the very end.) Don't kill me, just review, because this seemed to gain a lot of reviews! =)! Okay, I hope y'all enjoyed, because if you review, I will throw myself at this chapter. CLICK THE BUTTON!**


End file.
